Colors
by SKYLINE98
Summary: Tentang Yoongi yang akhirnya menemukan warna kesukaannya. BTS Fic ; MinYoon / MinGa ; Jimin x Yoongi ; BL ; OneShoot. RnR?


"Selamat pagi, namaku Park Jimin. Aku akan menjadi _therapist_ mu mulai hari ini"

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Um em min um min yoo um….. yoon em gi"

"Min Yoongi? Oke. Berapa usiamu, Yoongi?"

"dua umh tiga em uhm dua um puluh um…. tiga"

"Dua puluh tiga? Dan apa warna kesukaanmu, Yoongi?"

"…."

 **Colors**

 **BTS Fic – Rate T – MinYoon**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **©SKYLINE98**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Black – depression, unhappiness, anger**_

Warna kesukaan? Apakah Ia punya warna kesukaan? Untuk apa ia punya warna kesukaan. Apa warna kesukaan bisa mengubah keadaan Yoongi kembali normal seperti sedia kala? Yoongi sudah tak mengenal warna lagi semenjak dokter memberi tahukan penyakit yang di alaminya. Semua warna dalam kehidupan Yoongi luntur kala itu juga. Hanya menyisakan sebuah warna yang sama sekali tidak menarik, hitam.

Yoongi marah, mengapa tuhan melakukan ini padanya. Dosa apa yang Yoongi perbuat di kehidupan sebelumnya hingga tuhan menghukumnya sekejam ini. Hidupnya hancur setelah kecelakaan mobil yang ia alami satu tahun lalu. Kakaknya, Min Yoonjae meninggal dunia. Adik tirinya, Kim Taehyung mengalami amnesia yang menyebabkan ia kehilangan memorinya selama tiga tahun terakhir. Seribu sembilan puluh lima hari yang pernah Taehyung lalui, lenyap begitu saja dari ingatannya.

Dan Yoongi, ia mengidap _broca aphasia_ akibat benturan keras pada kepalanya yang mengenai area broca pada otaknya saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Area Broca adalah bagian dari otak manusia yang terletak di _gyrus_ _frontalis_ _superior_ pada lobus frontalis korteks otak besar. Area ini berperan pada proses bahasa, serta kemampuan dan pemahaman berbicara. Seseorang yang menderita _broca_ _aphasia_ akan mengalami kesulitan membentuk kalimat lengkap. Namun masih bisa memahami apa yang dikatakan orang lain tanpa kesulitan berarti.

Yoongi depresi, ia tak mampu lagi mengucapkan apa yang ingin ia ucap. Yoongi tak mampu lagi mengutarakan keluh kesahnya. Ditambah lagi orang tuanya tak begitu peduli padanya. Mereka hanya mengirimi Yoongi uang tanpa pernah ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Yoongi, apakah Yoongi baik-baik saja, apakah Yoongi makan dengan teratur, apakah Yoongi tidur dengan nyeyak. Mereka tak pernah peduli. Dan yang paling membuatnya tersiksa adalah, ia tak dapat lagi melakukan rapbersama teman-teman _rapper underground_ nya. Jangankan untuk melakukan rap, untuk berbicara saja Yoongi kesulitan. Bahkan hanya sekedar mengucapkan namanya saja sangat sulit.

Pernah suatu hari ayah Yoongi berkunjung kerumah. Memarahi Yoongi karna sudah enam bulan namun Yoongi belum menunjukan perkembangan bicara yang berarti dan banyak _therapist_ yang mengundurkan diri karena merasa tak sanggup menghadapi Yoongi. Ayah Yoongi murka

"Mau sampai kapan kau begini Yoongi, kau pikir membayar _therapist_ itu murah? MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU BISU MIN YOONGI?! Apa kau mendengarkanku? Apa sekarang kau juga tuli? Jawab aku min Yoongi!"

Yoongi marah, putus asa, tak bahagia. Ingin ia berteriak dengan lantang di hadapan sang ayah

" _AKU TIDAK BISU! AKU TIDAK TULI AYAH!"_

Namun apa daya, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah kata-kata terputus dan tak beraturan.

"Aku akan mengirim _therapist_ baru untukmu besok, ini yang terakhir. Jika ia juga mengundurkan diri. Aku tak akan peduli lagi padamu" Ucap sang ayah sebelum pergi dari kediaman Yoongi.

.

.

.

 _ **Red – passion, strength**_

"Kau belum menjawabku Yoongi, apa warna kesukaanmu?"

"aku um ah ti ehm, ti… dak um em tidak tau" __

Dan disinilah Yoongi sekarang, duduk bersebelahan dengan _therapist_ barunya, Park Jimin. Jimin memiliki rambut berwarna merah menyala. Cukup nyentrik untuk ukuran seorang _therapist_.

"Kau tidak tau warna kesukaanmu? Mau aku bantu? Mungkin merah?". Yoongi hanya diam

"Lihat, rambutku merah. Apa rambutku bagus?"

Yoongi mengangguk singkat dan berkata 'Ya'. Yoongi mengamati _therapist_ barunya dengan intens. Jimin tidak seperti _therapist_ nya yang dulu-dulu. Jimin terlihat lebih bersahabat. _Therapist_ Yoongi sebelumnya sering berteriak dan juga tidak sabar. Bukan Yoongi yang lambat berkembang, _therapist_ nya lah yang tidak becus.

"gi…. Yoongi….. hei kau melamun?"

"ti ti uhm dak tidak"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepala dan mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya. Jimin melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh di pergelangan tangan kiri Yoongi. Seperti sebuah goresan pisau. Dengan cepat Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi untuk melihat lukanya.

"Astaga! Apa kau pernah mencoba bunuh diri Yoongi?"

Yoongi menarik tangannya secepat kilat. Ia meraih kertas dan spidol didekatnya lalu menulis ' _Untuk apa lagi aku hidup, tak ada yang peduli padaku, tak ada yang memahamiku'_. Yoongi memilih untuk menulis karena ia tau akan sulit mengucapkannya. Ia melanjutkan tulisannya.

' _Bahkan tuhan membenciku, ia tak membiarkanku mati dan menyuruhku tetap hidup dalam keputus asaan. Mengapa tuhan menghukumku sekejam ini_ '

Yoongi menitikan air mata. Bukan sekali dua kali Yoongi menggoreskan pisau di lengannya. Namun Yoongi masih hidup hingga sekarang. Tapi dibanding menyebutnya sebuah hukuman. Bukankah itu keajaiban? Bukankah itu artinya tuhan masih sayang padanya?.

Jimin meraih tangan Yoongi untuk ia genggam. Mengusap pelan punggung tangan Yoongi untuk memberi ketenangan.

"Hei, apa kau tau Yoongi, aku adalah penggemarmu"

Yoongi mendongak, menatap mata Jimin dengan lekat.

"Aku sering menonton pertunjukan rap mu di Hongdae. Kau hebat Yoongi, kau begitu bersinar saat melakukannya. Jangan pernah berpikir tak ada yang peduli padamu. Aku peduli padamu, dan banyak penggemarmu yang lain ingin melihat aksi rap mu lagi"

"be uhm, nar em, be… nar.. kah?"

"ya, maka dari itu Yoongi, kau harus sembuh"

Jimin tersenyum lembut. Yoongi melihat ketulusan dari senyum Jimin. Senyuman Jimin memberi kekuatan untuknya. Ya, ia harus sembuh. Yoongi akan lebih bersemangat menjalani terapinya. Mungkin tuhan memang tidak membenci Yoongi. Mungkin tuhan sedang menunjukkan rasa sayangnya dengan cara yang berbeda, sebuah ujian. Tinggal bagaimana cara Yoongi menghadapi ujian tersebut. Menyerah atau berjuang. Dan Yoongi memilih untuk berjuang.

Sekali lagi Yoongi melihat senyuman dari bibir merah Jimin, senyum yang menenangkan. Mungkin merah akan menjadi warna kesukaan Yoongi.

.

.

.

 _ **Blue – trust**_

"Kau bisa sembuh. Ah tidak kau pasti sembuh, Yoongi. Percaya padaku"

Itulah yang Jimin katakan pada pertemuan keempat mereka. Jimin memintanya untuk percaya, tapi apakah ia bisa? Sudah setengah tahun Yoongi menjalani terapi namun ia belum juga sembuh. Bisakah ia percaya pada orang yang baru ia temui empat kali. Mempercayai seseorang bukanlah hal yang mudah menurut Yoongi. Terlalu percaya hanya akan membuatmu terluka adalah motto hidupnya.

"Selama ini kau hanya terapi di rumah saja?"

"Um… ah iya di ru… uhm, mah"

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku"

"Ke… uhm, mana?"

"Sudah ikut saja"

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, berdiri ditepi pantai mengamati birunya lautan dan ombaknya yang indah. Yoongi menikmati hembusan angin sambil memejamkan matanya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Yoongi tidak ke pantai. Selama ini ia hanya berdiam diri dirumah karena penyakit yang diidapnya.

"Belajar tidak akan sempurna jika belum praktek Yoongi"

"Apa um ehm, mak… um sudmu?"

"Cobalah berbicara pada orang asing, sebenarnya _aphasia_ mu tidak begitu parah. Kau hanya perlu banyak bicara. Kau lebih sering menulis dibanding bicara. Aku benar? "

"Ba… um, ah bagai… um ma..na kau uhm em bi… sa tau?"

"Tumpukkan _notebook_ disamping rak bukumu sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya"

Jimin benar, selama Yoongi mengidap _aphasia_ memang ia menjadi lebih sering diam. Karena orang-orang yang Yoongi ajak bicara mengatakan mereka lelah menunggu Yoongi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mereka lebih suka menyuruh Yoongi menulis di kertas agar lebih cepat. Itu sebabnya Yoongi jadi tampak seperti orang bisu, bahkan ketika belanja ke mimimarket pun Yoongi membawa _notebook_ kecil dan pulpen.

Yoongi mulai menghampiri beberapa pengunjung pantai. Mengajak mereka sedikit bercakap. Awalnya Yoongi agak kesulitan namun untungnya orang yang ia ajak bicara nampaknya mengerti keadaannya dan bersedia menemani Yoongi mengobrol sebentar. Di seberang sana, dapat Yoongi lihat Park Jimin mengepalkan tangannya dan bergumam _fighting!_. Sepertinya Yoongi telah menemukan alasan untuk sembuh. Sebenarnya Yoongi hanya perlu dukungan, dukungan yang selama ini tak pernah ia dapatkan, bahkan dari orangtuanya sekakipun. Padahal dukungan dari satu orang saja itu sudah cukup bagi Yoongi. Maka ketika Jimin datang memberinya dukungan untuk sembuh, mempercayainya bahwa ia bisa sembuh. Yoongi juga akan mempercayainya.

Yoongi telah selesai berbincang dengan orang asing. Ia hendak menghampiri Jimin yang sedang bermain air di tepi pantai bersama beberapa anak kecil disana. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pertanyaan Jimin tempo hari tentang warna kesukaannya. Yoongi melihat sekelilingnya, hamparan laut biru yang Indah. Mungkin biru akan menjadi warna kesukaan Yoongi.

.

.

. __

 _ **Yellow – joy, happiness**_

Jimin datang kerumah Yoongi tiga kali dalam seminggu. Hari ini sudah menginjak minggu ketujuh. Yoongi sudah mulai lancar mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat pendek. Jimin mengajarinya dengan telaten. Yoongi sangat bersyukur untuk itu. Jimin juga tidak kaku, dia memperlakukan Yoongi seperti seorang teman dibanding pasien. Hari ini Jimin membawa sebuah boneka minion. Jimin bilang itu untuk menemani Yoongi saat dirumah sendirian. Baik sekali orang ini, pikir Yoongi.

"Mari kita mulai terapi hari ini Yoongi, tolong ulangi perkataanku"

"Hari ini hari selasa"

"Itu…. Um, tapi, ini hari… um…. Kamis"

"Itu hanya contoh, Yoongi" Jimin berkilah padahal ia memang lupa hari apa ini.

"Baiklah aku ganti kalimatnya. Mawar itu merah"

"Mawar itu… um, merah"

"Bagus Yoongi. Selanjutnya, violet itu biru"

"Violet itu bi…. biru"

"Park Jimin tampan"

"Park ji….. min tampan"

"Aku tau Yoongi"

Yoongi melihat Jimin sedikit menyeringai, tampaknya ia sedang dikerjai. Jimin pikir ia tak bisa membalas, lihat saja.

"Aku tau Yoongi" Yoongi menyeringai

"Hei, yang itu jangan ditirukan"

"Hei, yang itu ja…. ngan um, di tiru… kan"

"Berhenti Yoongi"

"Berhenti yoon… gi"

"Sudah sudah, belajarnya sudah selesai"

"Su.. dah sudah se… le… sai. Ha ha ha"

Yoongi tertawa, sudah sekian lama ia tidak tertawa. Rasanya menyenangkan. Jimin ikut tertawa. Jimin sangat bahagia melihat Yoongi tertawa.

"Baiklah, hari ini cukup sampai disini dulu. Kalau kau kesepian peluk saja boneka minion pemberianku, dan anggap saja itu aku hehe"

Yang benar saja, Jimin kira Yoongi anak gadis, yang memeluk boneka saat kesepian.

"Oh iya, Yoongi kau belum tau warna kesukaanmu?"

Yoongi menggeleng pelan

"Yasudah, aku pulang dulu Yoongi, jaga dirimu"

"hati hati ji…. min"

Jimin tersenyum singkat sebelum keluar dari kediaman Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi, ia menatap boneka minion pemberian Jimin sambil tersenyum. Yoongi merasa boneka itu lucu sekali, menggemaskan, dan tampak bodoh. Warnanya kuning, mungkin kuning akan menjadi warna kesukaan Yoongi.

.

.

.

 _ **Green – Healing**_

Sudah hampir tujuh bulan Yoongi menjalani terapi. Berkat semangat, usaha dan tekat Yoongi, akhirnya ia sembuh. Ia sudah dapat berbicara dengan lancar seperti dulu. Yoongi mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada tuhan atas kesembuhannya. Tak lupa ia mencucap terimakasih kepada orang yang sangat berjasa dalam proses penyembuhannya, Park Jimin. Yoongi mengajak Jimin ke salah satu restoran Itali favoritnya. Yoongi bilang ia akan mentraktir Jimin sepuasnya. Jimin hendak menolak, namun Yoongi mengancam akan mogok makan jika Jimin tak mau ikut dengannya, lucu sekali. Tak cukup sampai disitu, Yoongi juga memberi Jimin sebuah jam tangan mewah sebagai ungkapan terimakasihnya. Jimin hendak menolak namun Yoongi mengancamnya, lagi.

Sebagai balasan, Jimin membawa Yoongi ke taman bermain dan mengajaknya menaiki seluruh wahana yang ada disana. Yoongi berteriak keras sekali sambil memeluk lengan Jimin saat menaiki _roller coaster._ Jimin membelikannya _cotton candy_ yang manis dan lembut. Yoongi tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya, ia tersenyum sepanjang hari. Terakhir Jimin mengajak Yoongi ke salon.

"Untuk apa kita kesini Jimin?"

"Aku ingin ganti warna rambut. Duduklah rambutmu juga perlu perubahan"

Yoongi duduk menghadap kaca yang menampakkan pantulan wajahnya dan rambut hitamnya. Yoongi sangat menyukai rambut hitamnya. Namun sedikit perubahan nampaknya tidak masalah, lagipula hidupnya juga sudah banyak berubah.

"Orange untuk rambutku dan Yoongi kau mau warna apa?"

"Aku tidak tau"

"Oke, mint untuk pemuda disampingku"

Ucap Jimin pada pegawai salon. Jimin bilang apa tadi?Mint ? Turunan warna hijau yang tak pernah Yoongi bayangkan akan menjadi warna rambutnya. Orange mungkin cocok untuk Jimin tapi Yoongi tidak berpikir mint cocok untuknya. Tapi nyatanya ketika proses pewarnaan rambutnya selesai, Yoongi menatap takjub pada dirinya sendiri. Warna ini sangat cocok untuknya, ia terlihat lebih muda dan _fresh._ Mungkin mint akan menjadi warna kesukaan Yoongi.

.

.

.

 _ **Orange – Warm**_

Yoongi dan Jimin baru saja tiba dari Salon. Jimin mengantar Yoongi pulang. Takutnya Yoongi diculik ditengah jalan karena ia sangat manis dengan rambut _mint_ barunya. Baru saja mereka turun dari mobil hujan deras menyambut mereka didepan rumah Yoongi, membasahi semuanya tanpa terkecuali.

"Jimin hujannya deras sekali, ada petir juga. Dan bajumu basah, bagaiamana ini?"

"Bilang saja kau ingin aku menginap, Yoongi"

Jimin yang sangat peka atau Yoongi yang terlalu mudah tertebak, entahlah. Mungkin mereka punya ikatan batin yang kuat.

Jimin memakai baju Taehyung yang tertinggal di rumah Yoongi, karena baju Yoongi terlalu sempit untuk Jimin. Jimin pernah beberapa kali bertemu Taehyung saat ia mengunjungi Yoongi. Yoongi bilang Taehyung akan datang padanya ketika ia sedang kacau, kacau karena terlalu keras mengingat kenangan yang hilang dari memorinya.

Jimin dan Yoongi sedang menonton drama sekarang, drama tentang seorang wanita mungil yang kuat. Jimin bilang Yoongi seperti pemeran utama wanita dalam drama tersebut, terlihat lembut dari luar namun menyimpan kekuatan yang besar didalam dirinya. Namun ada alasan yang lebih dari itu, mereka sama-sama manis. Tapi Yoongi lebih manis menurut Jimin, tentu saja.

Hujan semakin deras dan suara petir kian keras. Listrik tiba-tiba padam menyebabkan rumah Yoongi gelap gulita. Gelap, Yoongi tidak suka gelap.

"Jimin, kau masih disini?"

"Iya, omong-omong dimana kau menaruh lilin"

"Dilaci sebelah televisi ada lilin dan korek"

Jimin menyalakan lilin dan terkejut melihat Yoongi yang meringkuk diatas sofa.

"Aku… tidak suka gelap, Jimin"

"Tenanglah ada aku disini"

Jimin membaringkan Yoongi, meletakkan kepala Yoongi di pahanya. Mengelus pelan rambut Yoongi dan menggenggam salah satu tangannya. Hujan semakin deras, dan angin berhembus kencang. Tapi anehnya Yoongi merasa hangat. Malam Yoongi begitu hangat, ditemani cahaya lilin yang berwarna orange dan juga Jimin dengan rambut orange yang akan menemaninya sepanjang malam. Mungkin orange akan menjadi warna kesukaan Yoongi.

.

.

.

 _ **White – innocent, purity**_

"Kau selalu bertanya apa warna kesukaanku, sekarang gantian aku yang bertanya. Apa warna kesukaanmu, Jimin?"

"Kau bahkan belum menjawabnya Yoongi, tapi baiklah akan kujawab. Aku suka warna putih"

"Putih?"

"Ya, putih adalah lambang ketulusan. Saat usiaku sembilan belas aku melihat seorang lelaki manis menyelamatkan anjing kecil berwarna putih yang tertabrak sepeda motor. Saat itu hujan, namun pemuda itu terus berlari menuju klinik untuk segera mengobati si anjing kecil, tidak peduli jika esoknya ia akan terkena flu. Ia begitu polos dan tulus, aku menyukainya saat itu juga. Kau tau siapa orang itu, Yoongi?"

"Aku?"

"Ya, kau orangnya. Sejak saat itu aku sering memperhatikanmu. Aku menjagamu dari kejauhan. Kau sering berkunjung ke tempat penampungan hewan. Kau bermain basket saat sore hari. Kau melakukan pertunjukkan rap setiap sabtu malam. Aku begitu menyukaimu"

"Tunggu, saat usiamu sembilan belas itu artinya lima tahu lalu?"

"Benar, aku baru muncul dihadapanmu tujuh bulan lalu. Aku khawatir karena kau selalu berdiam diri dirumah. Dan aku sudah lelah menyimpan perasaan ini"

Yoongi menelisik kedalam mata Jimin. Tak ada kebohongan disana. Yang ada hanya ketulusan. Jadi Jimin telah mengenalnya selama itu. Tiba-tiba Yoongi teringat sesuatu. Ia mengambil sebuah payung berwarna putih dari dalam laci mejanya. Bertanya apakah Jimin yang meninggalkannya didepan klinik hewan. Dan jawaban Jimin adalah iya. Jimin sedikit terkejut kala mengetahui Yoongi menyimpannya.

"Jimin, terimakasih"

Itulah yang Yoongi ucapkan sebelum mengecup singkat bibir merah milik Jimin.

.

.

.

 _ **Pink - love**_

Park Jimin pernah berjanji jika Yoongi sembuh, ia akan mengajak Yoongi ke suatu tempat. Dan Jimin menepatinya, di musim semi yang indah ditemani semilir angin yang berhembus Jimin membawanya ke taman dimana dulu ia biasa melakukan pertunjukkan rapnya.

"Nyanyikan sebuah lagu, Yoongi. _So far away_ , kau bagian rap dan aku akan menyanyikan _chorus_ nya"

"Huh? Disini"

Demi apapun, taman ini ramai sekali dan juga Yoongi sudah lama tidak melakukan rap. Dan ia belum pernah menyanyikan lagu _So far away_ sebelumnya. Lagu itu ia tulis bersama Jimin saat masih menjalani terapi. Namun Jimin meyakinkannya, menggenggam tanganya lebih erat dan berbisik _kau pasti bisa, Yoongi_.

 _So far away…._

Jimin mulai bernyanyi dengan suara lembutnya. Kemudian Yoongi menyusul dengan rap nya yang penuh karisma. Mereka berdua bernyanyi dengan sangat indah. Tepuk tangan yang meriah dari pengunjung taman menyambut mereka ketika usai bernyanyi. Yoongi tersenyum, ia memandang sekeliling dan menemukan sebuah warna.

Merah muda, seperti kelopak bunga _cherry blossom_ yang bermekaran. Hati Yoongi pun ikut merekah. Dan Yoongi menyadari, bahwa Park Jimin telah mengubah dunianya. Dunia yang dulunya hitam menjadi merah muda. Begitu kontras namun itulah kenyataanya. Dan mungkin merah muda akan menjadi warna kesukaan Yoongi.

Tampaknya Yoongi telah jatuh hati sepenuhnya pada seorang Park Jimin.

 _ **Gray – 'missing him was dark gray all alone'**_

Jimin berpamitan kepada Yoongi, ia akan berangkat ke Paris. Yoongi sudah sembuh, jadi pekerjaan Jimin sebagai _therapist_ Yoongi sudah selesai. Ia mendapat perintah untuk menangani salah satu kliennya di Paris. Yoongi mengantar Jimin sampai ke bandara. Pesawat Jimin sudah hampir berangkat, Jimin harus segera masuk. Namun tampaknya lelaki yang berada disampingnya enggan melepas tautan tangan mereka.

"Hei, Yoongi, aku pasti pulang, hanya empat bulan. Oke?"

"Empat bulan itu lama, Jimin"

"Kalau kau rindu padaku kan bisa telepon, chat juga bisa dan _skype._ Jaman sudah canggih Yoongi"

"Pastikan aku jadi orang pertama yang kau temui saat pulang ke Korea"

"Iya, aku janji" Jimin mengusak surai mint milik Yoongi, dan dengan terpaksa Yoongi melepas tautan tangan mereka.

"Satu lagi, jangan jatuh cinta pada pasienmu Jimin!"

"Tenang, pasienku perempuan. Aku tidak jatuh pada perempuan, aku hanya jatuh padamu Yoongi"

Itulah ucapan terakhir Jimin sebelum masuk ke pesawatnya menuju Paris. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang merona hebat akibat perkataannya.

Selama berada di Paris tak pernah sekalipun Jimin lupa untuk mengabari Yoongi melalui pesan singkat atau sekedar mengobrol ringan melalui _skype_ . Jimin bercerita tentang kerinduannya pada masakan Korea dan Yoongi menceritakan tentang pekerjaan barunya sebagai penulis lagu di salah satu agensi besar di Korea. Jimin ingat ketika Yoongi mengatakan bahwa menulis lagu adalah hobinya dan menjadi penulis lagu adalah mimpinya. Jimin senang Yoongi berhasil meraih mimpinya.

.

.

.

Ada yang berbeda hari ini, Yoongi belum mendapat satu pesan pun dari Jimin. Berbagai pikiran aneh muncul di benak Yoongi. Apakah Jimin bosan padanya, ataukah Jimin menemukan pria yang lebih menarik darinya di Paris, atau mungkin Jimin diculik dan kemudian dibunuh. Ah tidak tidak, kenapa Yoongi jadi berpikir ngawur sih. Intinya Yoongi sedang rindu pada Jimin, kerinduan ini membuat pikirannya jadi kacau, kepalanya dipenuhi pikiran negatif, abu-abu. Yoongi tidak suka abu-abu.

Akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan pada Jimin. Ia mulai mengetik dilayar ponselnya.

 _Aku merindukanmu Jimin  
_

"ah tidak-tidak, ini terlalu to the point"

Yoongi menghapusnya dan mulai mengetik kembali.

 _Jimin, Apa kau sudah makan?_

"pertanyaan mainstream, ew"

 _Jimin disini dingin, aku butuh pelukan.._

"huaaa terdengar seperti jalang"

Yoongi mengacak surainya frustasi. Kenapa untuk mengirim pesan saja harus sesulit ini ya tuhan. Ia memutar otaknya, pesan seperti apa yang harus ia tulis. Ia berguling-guling kesana kemari diatas ranjangnya cukup lama sebelum kembali menulis sebuah kalimat di ponselnya

 **To : Jimin**

 _Kapan kau pulang, bodoh._

 **Sent 10.51 pm**

Tak lama kemudian ponselnya berdering.

 **From : Jimin**

 _Satu minggu lagi, Sayang_

 **Received 10.53 pm**

 _Kau rindu padaku ya? Maaf aku sibuk sekali hari ini._

 _Bukankah disana sudah malam? Tidurlah_

 **Received 10.54 pm**

 _Sleep well, Sayang_

 **Received 10.55 pm**

Astaga, kenapa Jimin manis sekali. Yoongi kan jadi makin rindu. Dan apa-apaan Jimin memanggilnya tadi? Sayang? Rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi Yoongi. Ia membalas pesan dari Jimin sebelum terlelap menuju alam mimpi.

 **To : Jimin**

 _See you soon, Sayang_

 _I miss you_

 **Sent 11.15 pm**

.

.

.

 _ **Park Jimin**_

Jimin telah kembali dari Paris. Sesuai janjinya, Yoongi akan menjadi orang pertama yang ia temui. Ia telah berada di depan rumah Yoongi. Menunggu cukup lama sampai yoongi membuka pintunya. Kemudian Jimin tersenyum dengan lembut lalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Selamat pagi. Namaku Park Jimin. Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Min Yoongi"

"Berapa usiamu, Yoongi?"

"Dua puluh empat"

"Apa warna kesukaanmu, Yoongi?"

"Park Jimin"

Yoongi menjawab semuanya dengan lancar. Dan untuk pertanyaan terakhir, jawabannya memang Park Jimin. Karena bagi Yoongi Park Jimin mewakili seluruh warna yang ada didunia. Park Jimin adalah merah, Park Jimin adalah biru, dan jutaan warna lainnya. Park Jimin adalah warna dalam hidupnya. Maka ketika Jimin membawanya ke tepi pantai yang pernah mereka datangi dulu, di sore hari yang indah, disaksikan oleh mentari terbenam di langit jingga, birunya ombak dan hamparan pasir putih nan halus. Park Jimin berlutut dihadapannya, membuka sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah berisikan cincin putih dengan hiasan berlian kecil ditengahnya. Menggenggam salah satu tangan Yoongi dan berkata

"Min Yoongi, Bersediakah kau mewarnai dunia bersamaku?"

Yoongi tidak bisa menjawab tidak. Ia menganggukkan kepalannya singkat. Jimin memakakain cincin tersebut ke jari mungil Yoongi. Kemudian ia bangkit, meraih tengkuk Yoongi dan mempertemukan bibir mereka, melumatnya dengan pelan. Menyalurkan seluruh perasaan yang sudah lama ia pendam. Yoongi mengalungkan tangannya dileher Jimin dan mulai membuka mulutnya, memberikan kesempatan pada Jimin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Yoongi telah menyerahkan seluruh hati, jiwa dan raganya kepada Park Jimin. Karena Yoongi yakin Park Jimin telah ditakdirkan tuhan untuk menjadi warna dalam hidupnya.

Sekali lagi,

"Apa warna kesukaanmu, Yoongi?"

"Park Jimin"

" _ **Because he is the color of my life"**_

 **-END-**

a/n : RnR juseyo, mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk skyline yang masih belajar menulis cerita :") . Ini kacau banget astaga tadinya mau dibikin angst tapi ngga tega TT malah jadi begini TT


End file.
